


Valor

by younganubis



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younganubis/pseuds/younganubis
Summary: val·or/ˈvalər/noungreat courage in the face of danger, especially in battle.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young
Kudos: 4





	1. An Old Friend

The potent smell of dark roast wafts through the small apartment. Michelle bundles herself up in thick blankets with comfortable socks and a sweater to top it off. Her headache pounded in her skull as the dull ache for a meal danced in her stomach. Feeding disgusted her, yet it was necessary. A month was finally up and she needed to eat. While some can go two months, she simply couldn't. Her resolve faded fast and with it her temper and control.

Tears threaten to spill as her kakugan takes place in her eyes. "Hmm, it seems you've wallowed in your self-pity long enough Michelle. Come on. I'll get you something to eat. I also need a favor," Her red eyes look up at the red-haired woman in front of her. A sigh escapes her lips and she takes another sip of her coffee. "Victoria, you know I don't want to eat like this. Besides I'm sure I can handle it myself. Let me get a meal then we can talk," The redhead smirks. "Of course,"

"Now what do you need? You never find me for no reason Victoria," Michelle questions as she makes another cup of coffee. "It's hard to explain. I can't make any decisions without them being seen, but I can tell you what already happened. James is dead, he was murdered," Michelle pauses and places her hand down on Victoria's. The redhead gulps before continuing her story. "He was tracking a human and her vampire mate and his coven destroyed him. So now I want to kill his mate as revenge. One of them can predict the future based on one's decisions, but only those she's seen. This is why I convinced a Forks local to do my dirty work. He thinks I'm his mate so he does what I say. I want to fight them. I have an army of newborns, but I want you there to help me. Please, Michelle?" Both of them had been through a lot. Michelle managed to live longer than most ghouls who died of fights and other supernatural species. So she traveled with Victoria and James when they were newborns. The scent of a ghoul and vampires mixed in a strange way making it harder to track or even smell at all. "Fine. But I will not hesitate to kill one of your armies if they get on my nerves," Michelle had a low tolerance to annoyances. Even if she owed Victoria her annoyances wouldn't be let go. "Of course. Now I believe I have some introducing to do when we get into Seattle."

"Okay. I guess. You're lucky I love you, Tori," Victoria smiles. "Of course you do," 

Michelle exhales leaving behind a cloud of fog. Her breath warm against the frigid temperature of Seattle. Lucky for her she didn't feel temperature like humans did. Yes, she felt the difference, but it didn't affect her. "Riley meet Michelle. She's an old friend. She'll help us in our battle. Remember what I told you about ghouls?" Victoria pressed into the male with a smile. She hated him. But she played her role well. The young vampire nods to Victoria's friend. He remembers what his mate told him. All of the gruesome battles she won with one move, the blood she spilled, and her lack of control when it came to her anger. Riley both feared and respected the ghoul, as he should. Ghouls are almost always at an advantage. Their kagune can restrain and overpower most vampires, depending on the type, and their stamina and raw strength match their fellow immortal beings as well. "V can we hurry up and get this over with, I wanna go back home," While ghouls are equipped for fighting and the hunt, patience was not a virtue they had. Victoria rolls her eyes at the woman's complaint, she was used to it. "Michelle just relax. Riley has one more scout trip and I have to deal with something. Tomorrow we set out," The ghoul sighs and turns away ending the conversation. Maybe she'd occupy herself by watching Victoria's newborns fight amongst themselves. Newborns. She pondered why they would give that title to something so dangerous.

A car flies above her head as two of the stronger vampires go at one another. A series of hisses followed by debris being scattered makes her chuckle. Ghouls were extremely territorial and often had one on one battles for territory. This was purely out of rage and instinct. How mundane. Her red-bottomed boots step on the shards of glass as she decided the amount of toxic testosterone was not what she needed today. Soft whimpering catches her ear. As she inclines her head to the side there sits a young girl no older than 15 plopped dead center in the fight. Why did she actually have to care about children, she wonders as she sighs heavily. Instead of letting them continue on and possibly injuring the young vampire she decides to let her peacoat fall to the ground exposing her backless top. Michelle's eyes turn the familiar red on black as the kakugan takes its form. Her kagune erupts from her back and takes its hold on the two vampires. Their pitiful attempts to break free only annoy her more. Michelle walks toward the newborn and offers her well-manicured hand. The girl looks up at her in fear. "Come on now. I don't bite," Bree pauses before accepting her hand. Mostly because she was scared of what she'd do if she didn't.

Michelle drops the knuckleheads and leads the girl away from the chaos. "It's okay now babushka. You'll be safe with me," Bree wraps her arms around Michelle. Her immortality keeping her from crying. Instead of being repulsed by touch, the ghoul pets her hair comfortingly. "Now what's your name?" The girl looks up at the beautiful woman. "Bree. Bree Tanner," Michelle smiles at her. "Well, Bree. I'm Michelle,"


	2. Monster From Hell

The time had come. The battle would ensue and only one side could win. Michelle had become fiercely protective over Bree in the short time they'd have been together. So she'd protect her on the battlefield. Nothing would happen to the girl if she could stop it. Even if she couldn't. Victoria whispers something to Riley before he orders the army to begin their walk through the water. They would be going their own way as to not be seen by the precognitive Cullen. "Bree listen to me. If you need help, call. Promise me you'll do that," Her voice is stern. Bree turns to Michelle with a confused look. "I promise," Michelle nods to her friend, and her kakugan forms in her eyes. With a gesture, she leads the newborns into the water. She didn't care how many lives were lost. She didn't care about the coven about to be slaughtered. All she cared about was her own survival and the fact that Vicky so owed her one after this. After some uncomfortable run-ins with some angry fish, they breach the water into a large clearing. And there stands the Cullen clan. Bree gulps as she looks toward Michelle who wore a sinister smile. Worry fills her stomach, but it was too late to go back now.

Alice looks forward with some confidence until she sees who's leading the army. Victoria and Riley are nowhere to be seen and a ghoul is at the head of the newborns. She'd never seen one in person. But even the stories worried her. "Carlisle this might be a problem," Jasper mumbles as he eyes the woman. "We can't back down now. All we can do is hope that us and the wolves will be enough," Sure enough the pack enters the field from the opposing side. Confusion runs through the newborns. Victoria never mentioned any wolves. They didn't even know what the horse-sized wolves were. Michelle did. All she did was chuckle. Perhaps blood would spill. She'd never kill a human willingly. And she knew she was a monster. However, when it came to other supernatural beings her morals were blurred. Michelle turns to Bree. "Get out of here kid," Bree stops in her tracks as the army and Michelle continue. With wolves, it would be more complicated and more difficult to protect the girl. If anything she'd use her favor from Victoria to pardon Bree. "Charge," She utters the single command, and the bloodthirsty newborns set off. As they leave her behind her tentacle-like appendages break free from her body. They glow a menacing red and span an alarming size. The bottom two dig into the ground and lift her so she can oversee the battlefield. A large black wolf jumps at her and she swiftly maneuvers out of the way.

It charges again with a grunt and she lowers herself down to the floor. Her kagune snap toward the wolf and charge at him. Before they can pierce his skin she's tackled from behind. On instinct, she flings the vampire on her back forward. Both immortals land in a crouch ready to face off. Michelle takes off first and pounces at Jasper. Her kagune push off the ground giving her the momentum required to take him down. He sends a punch that she blocks. After multiple exchanges of punches, she pins him down with her kagune. Her first raised to slam it down on him. At that moment they both freeze. Their scents finally processed to one another. Her kakugan and kagune recede and in a split second, Sam blindsides her. His jaws wrap around her neck pinning her to the ground. Once she recovers she activates her kakugan and kagune fighting off the alpha wolf. In a dumb decision, Bree runs to her aid after she watches the woman get thrown by the wolf. She throws herself in front of her and holds out her arms. "Stop! Please don't hurt her!" Michelle huffs annoyed at the fact the girl ignored what she told her to do. "Bree get the fuck out of here," She snaps, but the girl holds her ground. Sam growls and nears the girl with no hesitation. She was still a leech. "Sam wait," Alice and Esme stop the wolf's advances. Michelle looks around and sees the remains of the newborns. It was over, they lost. She could only imagine what happened to Victoria and Riley. "Surrender now and you'll be spared. I am sure you don't want any harm to come to the girl," Michelle pauses to assess her surroundings. She was outnumbered too largely. The wolves and vampires would be able to take her out without much fight. So for not only hers but for Bree's sake as well, she'd give in. Michelle raises her arms in defeat. "If you must I can simply be on my way. I have no vendetta against you. I was simply doing Victoria a favor. Just don't hurt Bree. She was apart of none of this,"

Esme glances at Carlisle as Edward and Bella return from the mountains. "Leah watch out!" The female wolf had found the last newborn and was about to get crushed when a russet wolf bumps her out of the way taking the full force of the newborn's hold on his ribs. Instead of letting him finish the wolf off Michelle swiftly uses one kagune to pry the newborn off and another to remove its head. The crushed wolf phases back to human as the vampires look at her in confusion. "What? Those nuisances got on my nerves," Michelle yawns as each and every Cullen warily glances at her. The wolves had taken Jacob back to the reservation and the Volturi were nearing. "So whatcha gonna do? Kill me?" She taunts. Her life didn't matter to her as much as Bree's did. And the girl was safe. Plus she knew the Cullens wouldn't do that. They didn't like to kill unless necessary. What they might do is turn her over to the Volturi. "Whatever you're deciding better make it quick because I can smell that repulsive blonde from here. What do you call her, Jane? So high strung," Edward pauses to close in on the thoughts of the guards that were in fact coming closer.

"She isn't lying Carlisle. We need to choose now," If anyone was scared it was Bree. The only woman to have shown her kindness was most likely about to be put to death. After losing Diego and then getting separated from Fred she was alone. Until Michelle protected her. She wasn't so alone anymore. It was two days, but they meant a lot. A mother figure after hers passed. And she was going to lose it just like that. "I suppose this will have to wait until the Volturi leave," The patriarch of the family states. They wouldn't be as inclined to attack or even harm anyone with a ghoul present. She's allowed to stand and Bree runs to her side gripping her arm. The Volturi approach and Michelle moves in front of the girl. Time to face the epic bitch. They remove their cloaks and stare at the Cullens. It was obvious they were surprised that they survived. Even Michelle was. Michelle groans as Jane glares at her. The two have an interesting rivalry. It's not that Jane envied her strength or agility, she hated the fear she made radiate of everyone. Jane made people scared, but Michelle made them terrified. Jane sneers at the ghoul. "Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an attack of this magnitude intact," She was skeptical of course. "We were lucky," Carlisle answers. Jane tilts her head. "I doubt that." Her aura was pissing Michelle off. The high and, mighty charade made the ghoul want to snap her neck like a toothpick. "It appears we missed an entertaining fight," Alec states his tone just as questioning as his sisters. "Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary,"

Of course, it was. They always conveniently showed up after lives were lost. "If you would have arrived a half hour ago you would have fulfilled your purpose," Edward responds condescendingly. Michelle didn't think he had the balls. Seeing as he's clutching his human mate. "Pity," Jane fakes sympathy. Her red eyes scan the coven when she sees Bree hiding behind Michelle. "You missed one, and a half. You know ghouls aren't seen nowadays. Is that why you saved her for us?" Jane questions with a smirk. Jasper moves closer to the pair. "We offered them asylum in exchange for their surrender," Carlisle defends the two. She for one did not remember asylum being apart of the deal. "That wasn't yours to offer. Perhaps the ghoul can live, but the newborn must be disposed of," That caught her off guard. Why did she suddenly care about her life? Jane made it clear she was a nuisance that should've been disposed of. Aro, he must have been informed that a ghoul was here. The only ghoul in Victoria's good graces so who else could it be? He made it clear that she may join his guard if she wished at any time. It was all so he could make her feel like she owed him. Bree moves closer to Michelle as she shakes like a leaf. She understood. The blonde could be intimidating if you didn't know she was a pansy little bitch. "Why did you come?" The teenager glances up at Michelle who closes her eyes, she couldn't witness this. Hearing her screams would already set put her on edge. Actually seeing her writhe in pain would set her off for sure. Michelle gives her hand a comforting squeeze before she falls to the ground screaming. The Cullen's shiver at the girl's shrieks of pain. Michelle digs her nails into her palm to keep herself calm.

Jasper looks at the ghoul and sends her a wave of calm. He could feel the tension and anger rising in her. It was obvious how she bit backer tongue so she didn't do anything reckless for Bree's sake. "Who created you?" Jane asks the screaming girl. Michelle would be able to hear any more of this. Jasper grabs her hand before she pounces on Jane. "You don't have to do that, she'll tell you anything you want to know," Esme pleads with the girl. "She's right. Besides she won't know much. I was the one sent here directly. Ask me and spare her," Michelle demands making Jane smirk. "I know," She stops using her gift and Michelle quickly picks up the exhausted girl. "I gotcha," She whispers as she helps her stand up and pulls Bree's back into her chest. "Victoria sent the army. She used Riley Biers so her thoughts and future couldn't be predicted. It was all so she could get revenge and kill Edward's mate. All the newborns were her. I was one sent as crowd control. Plus I owed her," Jane lifts her head in a sneer. What's with her and sneering at the woman that could kill her? "Why?" Michelle tilts her head. "I mean I owed her for helping me out with a moral issue. You do know what I eat right?" Bree looks up at her confused, what did that mean? "Felix," The man steps toward Michelle and Bree making her instinctively activate her kagune. They surround the both of them like a cage with the edges pointing at the Volturi. "Kill me if you must, but she stays alive. She's innocent. No blood is on her hands,"

Bree shakes in Michelle's embrace. What if they killed her? What if they killed Michelle? Thoughts ran through her head terrifying her to her core. "I take responsibility for her," The Cullens look at the ghoul confused. Why would she care so much for a newborn? They knew Bree was innocent, but she took it upon herself to protect her every time. "Please give her a chance," Carlisle requests. Jane would be lying if she wasn't intimidated by Michelle's defensive stance and animistic expression. If there was ever a time she doubted the guard's capability it was now. The woman was so instinctive like the newborns were. Her drive was solely fueled by her need to protect the girl. "The Volturi don't give second chances. Remember that," She drops Bree's case and turns to Bella. "Caius will be interested to see she's still human," Bella gulps. "The date is set," Jane glances back at the ghoul. She's retracted her kagune but has Bree facing her in a protective hug. Her eyes glare daggers a Jane while Jasper stands semi-defensive next to her. "Let's go. I'd like to go home," With that, they leave them there in the field. "Shhh it's okay now," Michelle mumbles to Bree as she pets her hair. She would be crying right now if she could. So instead she dry wept into the ghoul's embrace. Michelle looks at the coven who gives her a nod. "We've decided that if you wish you two may leave, so long as you don't cause trouble for us. Or of course, you are more than welcomed to stay. You obviously care for Bree and even if you did try to attack us, it wasn't your idea," Esme explains to her. The woman was so forgiving. Michelle admired that. "Honestly it's up to the kid," She sighs as Bree slowly calms down.

"So Zaychik what do you think?" Jasper would be lying if he wasn't hoping for them to stay with the Cullens. Something about the woman enamored him. Bree glances at the Cullens and finally lands on Jasper. She sees the way he looks at Michelle, who was busy looking down at her. "Can we stay?"


	3. Old Fashioned

Since they're staying with the Cullen's both girls have been under watch. Mostly Esme since she stayed home while the others lived their charade. Michelle didn't mind the woman. She actually quite liked Esme. When they went our Jasper and Alice watched them. Which they currently were as they needed outfits for Bella and Edward's wedding. "Must I get all dolled up?" She speaks suddenly. Bree tilts her head. "It's a wedding. Everyone wears nice clothes and tries to outlook the relatives," The ghoul shrugs. "Michelle, have you never been to a wedding?"

Alice would lose it if she answered no. "Um no," She stops and turns to Alice. "Is that a bad thing?" The pixie vampire's jaw drops. "Yes, it is! Now it makes sense. Weddings are amazing. With beautiful decor, amazing dresses, dancing, love, and just everything!" Sounded generic to her. "I mean I've heard people talk about them. I just never bothered. Some ghouls want to have families and begin empires. Others want to be human. I just kinda drifted past all that. I think I was there when James and Victoria eloped though. They needed a witness," Even though she was shocked, Alice understood. Ghouls were under the radar when it came to everything. There was a good chance Michelle could be the last ghoul if not one of the last ones so hiding would be even more important. "Well, that is going to change. Now let's go get you two dresses," She ushered them into dress shops where they tried on one after another. Bree was enamored at the beautiful material and sparkly accessories. She'd never seen dresses like these up close.

Michelle looks through the racks. These were extremely modern and kind of overwhelmed her. It was only because she went underground around the '80s. Of course, she observed from afar and watched the news, but she never grew accustomed to it. Alice appears out of thin air with a single dress in hand. A lavender cocktail dress with more of a vintage look. With a ribbon tied into a bow around the waist. "Sorry I forgot you're an old lady," She jokes light-heartedly. Bree chuckles receiving a playful glare from the ghoul. Alice's comment aside it was beautiful. She takes it from her as Alice pushed her into the changing room.

After a few minutes, she exits and sees the three vampires waiting for her. Alice claps happily and Bree smiles at her. Jasper pauses and admire's her in the dress. "It looks perfect," Bree tells her while Alice nods in agreement. "Yeah, it is," Jasper mumbles awkwardly. Alice looks at him in her peripheral and smiles to herself. The empath was always kind of off-put with his whole change from second-in-command soldier to a vegetarian vampire. He had Alice, but that's not what he needed. Jasper went his entire life without knowing what true love was. And the way Michelle made him fluster like a schoolboy gave Alice hope. "I need to grab a few more things for the wedding think you can manage?" Alice asks the three immortals. "Actually can I come with you?" Bree smiles at the pixie and they share a look. Both of them smile at each other and Alice nods. "Yep. Come on Bree," They leave the two old people behind. Michelle turns to Jasper. "Well, it's just us. Can we grab some coffee?" He felt her calmness, it helped him calm down too. It was a nice change from the other emotions he was cursed to feel.

He nods and she smiles. "Great. I know one down the street. Coffee always puts me at ease," It was the only human thing she was able to stomach. Just the idea that she could have something human-made her feel closer to the creatures. Perhaps it was the false humanity it gave her that she craved. The pair enter the small shop and give smell hits her nose instantly. "Can you find us a seat while I order please?" Jasper nods and goes off while she places her order. A black coffee. She never minded the taste. Michelle takes her seat in front of the blond. "So we've got time to kill. Wanna exchange life stories? I forgot we still don't know that much about each other,"

Michelle and Bree had been taken in by the Cullen's for about a week and a half. Alice said she could tell they wouldn't do anything. They still didn't take any chances and the ghoul respected that. "That sounds great. I won't mind going first, but as a gentleman, I must say ladies first," He gives her his signature smile. "You and that southern drawl. I must say it has some appeal coming from a city girl," If Jasper was human he'd be more flustered. Even if he was a flirt this was to a whole other level. He felt the pull towards her as a mate, he wasn't sure she felt it though. She wasn't a vampire. "Where should I start? Oh, I know. My parents were here when the British came. Let's just say they were extremely influential. I was just a small baby when they settled here.

As I grew up I seen the battles and treaties. As a girl, I was expected to be married off, as a ghoul, and to my parents, I was just supposed to find a husband and make sure that I survive. Most of it went as everything else did. We stayed under everyone's radar. They thought my father was a wealthy man who prides himself on his game hunting. So seeing him come home covered in blood or having his carriage come back at unholy hours wasn't a sight to behold. My mother and I were apart of his perfect family that everyone loved. I was about physically sixteen when everything really started happening. We had moved to Boston when people were suspicious of my parents' failure to age. Since I was still young I aged, just slower. When we settled in I was allowed to fetch the groceries since the staff was busy. I was ecstatic. To make sure our secret remained safe I wasn't allowed out often.

At the market I met the first love of my life," She remembers the boy fondly. Even if they were young and didn't know what love was it was obvious they cared for one another. Jasper could feel the fondness and nostalgia radiating off of her. Michelle's puppy love struck a chord of jealousy, but seeing her face that way made up for it. The adoration in her features made him hope she'd look at him that way. "He showed me around town and told me what he did for a living. He printed the paper. I didn't really know much about that because of how sheltered I was, but I still was enamored by him. He was confident, level-headed, intelligent, and he knew just how to sweet talk to me. At first, I didn't even know he was courting me because I had no idea that's what it was like. His name was Rab.

Some time passed and trouble starts brewing with the British. Their taxation was riling people's feathers. Rab was there helping during the Boston Tea Party and I was right by his side when we saw the Boston Massacre. That was probably the first time I almost lost control in front of humans. Blood was everywhere and he got me away from the chaos and back home. He was the first person to find out about my kind. I was terrified. I thought he would kill me or have my family hung, but he didn't. Instead, he brought me home and I stopped talking to him for a while because I was afraid. Then he showed up on our doorstep. Telling me that he didn't care. All he cared about was that I was there with him. So I told him everything. We spent the day watching the town from a cliff as we talked about the dumbest things.

Before I went home he gave me a necklace. A locket with a painting of the two of us. I remember when I had it taken. I was just supposed because it was an expensive piece of jewelry. He must have saved up for a while and then used it for me. We shared a kiss under the stars before I had to go home. I only saw him a few more times before he died. It was in Lexington. After that, I never really bothered with humans anymore. They were fragile and lived very short lives. Why make myself befriend them knowing I'll stay frozen while they disappear. Eventually, we moved back to Manhattan. I didn't meet Victoria until around the 1930s. I found her feeding because I was so drawn to the bloody mess she made. Apparently, she and James argued and she ate her feelings away?

I was tempted to attack her. It was my territory and she was causing unnecessary bloodshed. Would a farmer let a fox roam about his henhouse? Before I engaged she looked up to me with this look. My eyes alone terrified her. Ghouls weren't heard of so she didn't know what I was making her even more scared. Perhaps it was her vulnerability that kept me from killing her. Like a deer in headlights. My 'humanity' pitied her and took her under my wing. Now that I think back on it I probably should have just killed her. It's not like I couldn't have taken James if he tracked me down. Either way, she convinced me to travel with them for a while until I eventually slunk back into the shadows. I found out my parents were dead. Most likely a territory battle. I never bothered learning why. I do remember the woman who told me. She was like an aunt. She died too. The Volturi killed her right in front of me as a punishment. Apparently, I'm too unpredictable and shouldn't be allowed around the general public. Absolutely ludicrous!" Just thinking about what they said about her made her mad. Her face heated up as she remembered the sly look on Jane's face.

Jasper studied her features with a chuckle. "You don't say," She gives him an offended look before continuing. "They were only mad because I almost took down their previous witch twins. Also why Jane despises me. After Becca died, that's her name, by the way, I stayed in New York again. It was always home. Even if my coffee cup got stolen by a pigeon daily. And that brings us to now. Victoria found me again and said she needed my help. I owed her a favor from when I almost got crucified by a pack of angry Christians. No big deal really, but I don't really wanna be stuck looking like Jesus. And you know the rest obviously," For how long she lived, she really hadn't done much. Jasper had made decisions and some were made for him. Not that he was proud of either. Until Alice, he was a horrible person. Even if Maria manipulated him he can't put all the blame on her. "I was seventeen when I enlisted in the Texas Calvary. A confederate soldier, not that I'm extremely proud of that fact, although I was the youngest Major in the army all without seeing a lick of battle," He'd be lying if he said he wasn't trying to impress her even a little bit. Jasper was sure she'd seen impressive fights and strong immortals.

"I was doing a routine sweep of the land and seen three incredibly beautiful women standing alone. I went to offer my aid in case they were lost. You don't really see women standing in the desert at night. When I approached them it happened so fast. Their leader, Maria, changed me into a vampire. When I awoke she used me as her pawn under the guise of love. I believed she was my mate. Just the way she wanted it. Every newborn she made for her army had to dispose of. Every emotion they felt before their deaths I felt. She never let them live past their first year because after that Newborns lose that human tissue that gives them their raw strength. I did her dirty work and she returned the favor with what I thought love was. 

After a while, I felt nervousness and anxiety coming from Maria. She didn't trust me anymore and was planning on getting rid of me. Before she could I began my plan to leave. Surprisingly enough it wasn't hard to sever whatever I thought I had with her. My life was based mostly on the battle. Love was never a huge part of it. So I escaped when she was gone. She probably expected it, but I didn't care. Alice found me a little while after. She told me about a coven that functioned as an actual family, they were vegetarians. I never knew about such a life. We spent years locating them with Alice's precognition. That was when I truly felt love. Not like the love, Maria tried to convince me we had, but a love that I can only imagine family has. Alice was like a sister that guided me even after I had already made mistakes," Jasper glances up at her and she gently places her hand on his. "We are all sinners in the end, right? Besides, it's not like you asked for this life. I was born into it and you were forced into yours. I don't think you're a bad person, Jasper. Although I might be," 

"No, you're not," Jasper mumbles quite enough for her to not hear.


End file.
